Emblazed Rage
by 00asianwriter00
Summary: A feeling of revenge and hate, that was all that he had left after being left to die by the villagers hands. He had run as far away from that place, even with those still fresh wounds. Passed out in the desert Naruto finds himself taken in by Suna. WIP


Well, I finally decided to put it back up after two years; I'm rewriting my Naruto Fanfic from my memories of it. I deleted it in the first place because I didn't really know that much about Naruto and the fanfic wasn't going to really move on. So, my old username was Queen Cleopatra the III or Queen Cleopatra III. Enjoy the new and improved version.

Talking- "Kai!" Thinking/ Dream talk- 'Konichiwa!'

_**Tenants- **_Hello!

**Kyuubi-**_** /And you are?/**_

Flashback

End of flashback

For extra stuff! –CRASH-

Chapter 1: Horrified

The Hokage sighed, turning to the crib across the room. It had been done, that horrid monster was finally sealed away. But yet, he was still aroused with sorrow of it, how the villagers had reacted at seeing the baby. How they had even raised their voices for him dead. Even with the Kyuubi sealed safely through Arashi's ingenious seal, the council and villagers had still preached and attempted to murder the poor child. He briskly walked towards the crib, remorse renewing in his eyes at the fresh scars on Naruto's cheeks. A medic nin, who had intentions to murder Naruto, had taken a scalpel to mark him as the Kyuubi. Sabotri had managed to rescue Naruto but not before the scars where imbedded deeply that the blood had soaked into Naruto's clothes. The medic nin had been cackling, she laughed as the blood spread out so fast and so oozing. Crazy, was the word for the women. She had been sent away to Ibiki to be tormented for her crimes and had been later been placed in a white, padded cell.

The whisker like marks faded like they had been cut into the fragile skin years ago, yet it had been days since it had happened. Resisting his urge to smoke from his familiar red pipe, Sabatori (forgot how to spell his name) walked out to the balcony. "How much more? How much longer must he endure this? Arashi, you have no idea how much it pains to see the villagers disobey you once again. Your wishes have unfortunately been unfallowed." Moisture dripped onto the floor, from the tears Sabatori had started to shed. Gloomy waves filled the sky, clouds, once before filled with fluffy cotton across the sky. Rain pelted him hard, Saborti shacked it off as the sad dying memories of his prized adopted son arose from the far corners of his mind, forcing him to reminisce that horrid and devastating memory of his.

Flashback

_Mourning, his eyes and face shown with__ remorse over the now almost lifeless body._

_Arashi had dropped Naruto into his arms telling him to take care of Naruto and to somehow convince everyone to treat Naruto the same. Tears __splattered__ onto the ground once again, this time with more shedding of it. He knew, Arashi had known they wouldn't have accepted Naruto, yet he still had held onto it. He held onto the fragment of hope that was left in him, that they would somehow accept Naruto as a real person, not as the Kyuubi._

End of Flashback

Giving into his addiction, Sabotri had taken out his old familiar red pipe. Breaking the bad addicting filth, Sabotri wiped away his tears and walked back inside. Taking a glance back at the crib, Sabotri optioned to sleep on the couch for the infants safety.

_5 Years Later…_

Naruto had just happened to be in the wrong place and the wrong time. He knew that the villagers would hurt him again this year on his birthday, but he had hoped that they wouldn't be so mad this year. He had only wanted to play in the stalls with the new money he got from the Hokage, cheerfully saying hello and apologizing about anything he could think of to make them happy. Oh how wrong he was about that. He now found himself being chased with pitchforks that the drunken villagers held in their hands with fury and hate in their eyes. Tripping, Naruto found himself in an alley. Stumbling to get up, Naruto had to duck to avoid the kunais being thrown at him.

It was torturous and treacherous pain he felt, tears streamed down his face as he was being cut open. Blood spilled out like it was nothing.

Then, it all blacked out on him, the last thing he saw was the Hokage rushing forward to him with the anbu.

A/n: Hope you guys like it :D Review Please! Ideas are just popping out but I don't have that much time to type it down anymore. Sorry!! (bows)


End file.
